


make a move and make it now

by goldfyshie927



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Korvira is canon, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: kuvira saves a stranger and sparks fly
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), korvira - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	make a move and make it now

Kuvira took a seat on an open barstool and flagged the bartender down with a lift of her fingers. 

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked as he poured the drink he’d been shaking into a glass. 

“Whiskey, neat,” Kuvira said. 

“Brand preference?” he asked, pushing the drink towards another customer before leaning against the bar. 

Kuivra looked up at the bottles lining the wall and thought for a moment. “Old Forester,” she said with a smile. 

“You got it.” 

The bartender turned away to make her drink and Kuvira swiveled in her chair, taking in the crowd at the bar. It was a typical Friday night, noisy crowds making the most of their time off work. She was jostled slightly by a man in a rumpled suit coat who elbowed past her. Kuvira shook her head and frowned, resisting the urge to shove him back. 

“Here you go.” 

Kuvira turned towards the bar to accept her drink, then paid. Swirling the amber liquid around in her glass, she turned back around to continue people watching. She sipped her drink, relishing the sweet burn of the alcohol. 

She watched as people came and went, flirting, shooting their shot, being turned down. A group of women rushed by, one of them already three sheets to the wind, tears streaming down her face as her friends comforted her loudly. She watched some bro types play darts poorly and smiled. It was her game, but she wasn’t in the mood to show them up tonight. 

Then, through the crowd, she spotted the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen enter the bar. Her tan cheeks were flushed from the cold wind, her dark hair a little mussed. Kuvira studied her as she walked toward the bar, squeezing between people with what Kuvira assumed were quiet apologies. As she neared Kuvira’s spot, their eyes met and Kuvira smiled, holding her drink up in greeting. The woman’s striking blue eyes widened and she smiled back shyly. Kuvira’s stomach dropped. She was stunning. Kuvira hoped the beautiful stranger would come say hi but she just ordered and moved away to a small booth in the back of the bar once she’d collected her drink. Kuvira shrugged. 

_ You win some, you lose some _ , she thought to herself.

The night wore on and Kuvira nursed a second glass of whiskey. This was what she loved about coming to unknown bars - the never ending stream of people she could study, wondering about their lives, what brought them here. The women she often met didn’t hurt either. But tonight she couldn’t stop thinking about the stranger in the corner booth. 

Kuvira watched her drink her cocktail, tapping on her phone screen. Maybe she was waiting on someone. Maybe she was playing a game. Kuvira couldn’t be sure. A couple of men came and spoke with her but she’d rebuffed their advances, a polite but stern smile on her face. Kuvira couldn’t help but smile as she watched the dejected men wander away, back to their friends with a rude story about the woman, no doubt. 

The man in the rumpled suit jacket from earlier in the night wasn’t so easily swayed. Even after the woman seemed to turn him down, he moved to take a seat on the bench across from her. Kuvira watched as her eyes narrowed and she frowned, folding her arms, obviously uncomfortable and uninterested. This man couldn’t seem to take a hint. He leaned across the table, getting very close to the woman’s face. Kuvira had seen enough. She stood and walked across the bar, elbowing her way through the crowd.She slid into the seat next to the woman and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

“Hey, baby, I’m sorry I’m so late,” she said with a smile. 

The woman stiffened for a moment, then relaxed beneath her arm, giving her a grateful smile. “No worries. John here was just leaving,” she said, waving her hand at the man. 

“My name is Brad,” he said, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. 

“Oh, well, Brad,” Kuvira said, leaning across the table. “Thank you so much for keeping my girlfriend company while she waited for me.” 

“G-girlfriend?” he echoed. 

The woman leaned her head against Kuvira’s shoulder, cuddling in close. “Mhm. She had to work later than normal, but she’s here now, so you can leave.” 

Kuvira’s heart stuttered. She could smell the other woman’s shampoo or perfume and it made her want to bury her face in her soft-looking hair. Brad looked between the two of them, his face shocked. 

“Do you have a problem, Brad?” Kuvira asked, her voice cold. “Do you need help leaving maybe?”

“No, no, sorry. I’m going. Geez,” he said, holding up his hands. He slid from the booth, leaving his drink behind as he hurried away.

Kuvira unwound her arm from the woman’s shoulder once he was out of eyesight and scooted away. “Are you okay?” she asked, searching her face. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” the woman answered. “Thank you for that.” 

Kuvira waved her hand dismissively. “No problem. If you need me again, I’ll just be right over there.” She pointed to her vacant barstool and stood, ready to leave.

“Wait!” the woman said, putting her hand on Kuvira’s forearm. “You don’t have to leave.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother,” Kuvira said with a smile. 

“You’re not,” the woman replied, smiling in return. “I’m Korra, by the way.” She lifted her hand and Kuvira took it, shaking firmly. 

“Kuvira.” 

“Well, thanks again for rescuing me, Kuvira,” Korra said with a light laugh. “My friends bailed on me and I’d already paid for my drink so I figured I might as well enjoy it. It’s hard to do that in a bar full of strangers, I guess.” 

Kuvira slid into the booth across from Korra and took a sip of her drink. “I’m happy to provide my bodyguard services, any time.” 

Korra took a drink from her own glass, then looked up at Kuvira, her eyes sparkling. “Bodyguard services? And here I was, thinking you’d come over here to hit on me.” 

Kuvira nearly choked on her drink. She forced herself to swallow and took a deep breath. “Wow, you aren’t one to mince words, are you?”

Korra tilted her head and looked at Kuvira with a grin. “You think I didn’t notice you flirting with me when I came in?”

“You flirted with me,” Kuvira teased. 

“I guess mutual flirting can be confusing,” Korra said, laughing.

For a moment, they just looked at each other. Kuvira couldn’t believe her luck. Korra was smart and beautiful and funny. She wanted to know more about her. And, though she wouldn’t tell this to Korra until much, much later, she really wanted to kiss her lovely, full mouth. 

Kuvira pushed her phone over the table to Korra. “Can I get your number?” Korra nodded, picking it up and typing her phone number into the screen. She handed it back to Kuvira who quickly tapped out a message and hit send. “Now you’ve got mine, too.” 

The night passed far too quickly, fading into an early dawn as they drank and talked, laughing and swapping stories. Kuvira walked Korra home, amazed that the conversation never seemed to lag despite the hours that had passed. 

“This is me,” Korra said, stopping in front of a brownstone.

Kuvira rocked on her feet, pushing her hands into her pockets. She wasn’t sure what the protocol was if you weren’t planning on spending the night with the stranger you’d met in the bar. Before she had a chance to respond, Korra rolled up on her toes and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth, then pulled back with a soft smile.

“Call me,” Korra said with a wink, turning to walk up the stairs to her front door. 

Kuvira watched her walk inside, frozen where she stood with a smile on her face. She’d never been so excited to make a phone call before in her entire life. 


End file.
